joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Composite One Piece Character
Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, far Higher Name: 'Composite One Piece Character (All feats and characters in canon and non-canon) '''Origin: '''One Piece '''Gender: '''Varies '''Age: '''Varies '''Classification: '''Varies '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superb Weapon Mastery, Elasticity and Body Control, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Time Travel, Thread Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Pseudo-Black Hole Creation, Flight, Transformation, Breath Attack, Spatial Manipulation, Silence Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility (Fire, Magma, Light, Darkness, Sand, Ice, Snow, Thunder, Candy, Smoke, Paper, Mochi and Blue Fire), Regeneration (High in elemental body), Weapon Creation, Size Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Invisibilty, Power Mimicry and Shapeshifter, Attack Reflection, Portal Creation, Limited Power Absorption, BFR, Probability Manipulation, Metal and Gold Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Berserk Mode, Limited Adaptaion, Precognition, Extrasensorial Perception, Telepathy, Sound Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Sealing, Durability Negation, Transmutation, Ice Manipulation, Rage Power, Age Manippulation, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Reduction and Amplification, Large Size, Candy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Duplication, Forcefield Creation, Cloth Manipulation, Creation, Magnestism Manipulation, Healing, Hair Manipulation, Petrification, Martial Arts (Higher Level), Power Nullification, Pain Manipulation, Telekinesis, Shadow-Possesion, Power Bestowal, Animated Shadow, Fear Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Water Manipulation, Paper Manipulation, Transmutation, Memory Manipulation, Claryvidence, Absolute Zero, Light Manipulation, Aura, Smoke Manipulation, Cloud Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Speed Boost (100x), Shadow Manipulation, Resurrection, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5 and 7), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Immunity to Mind and Soul attacks, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Electricty Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Supernatural Lucky, Poison Manipulation, Food Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, One-Hit Kill, Immunity to Diseases Genius Intelligence, Absorption, Danmaku, Weather Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Durability Negation, Limited Causality Manipulation, Dimesional Travel, Can harm shadows, souls and characters with elemental intangibility, Skeleton and Egg Physiology, Blood Manipulation, Can suck water in another body, Instictive Reactions, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Hellice Manipulation, Homing Attack, Snow Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Accelerated Development, Reactive Power Level, Resistance to Blunt Force Traume, Light, Darkness, Magma, Fire, Curses, Electicty, Ice, Absolute Zero, Sand, Explosion, Candy, Paper, Snow, Earth, Poison, Fear, Corrosion Inducement, Heat, Cold, Air, Pain and Gravity Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Solar System Level+ '(Luffy kept with SSJ Son Goku and Toriko), far higher in Gear Fourth 'Speed: FTL+ '(Comparable to Goku), up to '''MFTL+ with Moa Moa no Mi, higher 'with Soru or G2 'Lifting Strength: Class T+ Striking Strength: Class XTJ Durability: Solar System Level+ '(Took hits from Goku) '''Stamina: '''Infinite '''Range: '''Planetary '''Standard Equipment: '''Varies 'Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: '''Devil Fruit weakness Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Composites Category:Shonen Jump Category:Tier 4 Category:Weapon Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Thread Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Air Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Size Users Category:Matter Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Time Users Category:Earth Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Portal Creators Category:BFR Users Category:Probability Users Category:Metal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Berserkers Category:Precognition Users Category:Sound Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Biology Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Durability Negation Category:Transmutation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Age Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Creation Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Healers Category:Hair Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Pain Users Category:Fear Users Category:Water Users Category:Memory Users Category:Immortals Category:Life Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Blood Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Resistance Users